1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains in general to content navigation, and more specifically to motion-based content navigation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as phones, tablets, music players, and gaming devices, are becoming ubiquitous and an integral part of user's daily lives. Users carry mobile devices not only for communication in a traditional sense, but also as an all in one device—a personal phone, a music player, an internet browser, an interactive map, a camera, a journal, a social network interaction tool, etc.
A typical mobile device includes a display and hardware for user input. Many consumer mobile devices further include a camera and several sensors. Independent components of consumer mobile devices generally do not provide device motion based content navigation. Users capture and consume data on mobile devices. For example, captured data can include images, each image associated with motion sensor data corresponding to the image. When the captured content is consumed by the user, the images are viewed independent of the motion sensor data.